Pluto
History As the White Regime's most recent conquest, the settlements on Pluto don't have a very in-depth history. Having only been settled for around 212 years as of the time of the writing of this account in the year of 3571, most of the settlements are still very small and have few people. The little history that this planet does have is shrouded in mystery. Rumor has it that the White Regime uses this planet as a haven for all of their secret weaponry - Last spring, the White Regime released the following statement. "--- To address the rumors if weaponry on Pluto, the White Regime would like to assure it's citizens that there are no bioweapons, nuclear weapons, or weapons of any sort on Pluto." After that statement was released, however, there was a stream of videos from an unknown source that showed weaponry being transported to Pluto. The stream was cut and the computer it was sent from dismantled, but the stream still continues to pop around every great once and a while. Interplanetary Relations Pluto is the newest and farthest of the planets; thus, it has very little to do with the rest of the galaxy. They trade regularly with Saturn and import most of their goods from Earth and Uranus. Their glasswork and clocks are highly coveted across the universe - they're exported in massive quantities to every planet Abilities and Environment Plutonians have incredibly high natural body temperatures. Their average is around 40 degrees Celcius, which is roughly 104 degrees Farenheit. This causes them to be able to live on Pluto, which has an average temperature of -73 degrees Celcius, (-100 degree Farenheit). Their enviornment is made entirely of ice for most of the Plutonian year, which equals 248.59 Terrestrial years. Pluto's orbit is very erratic - sometimes, as it has been in recent decades (just recently moving back to it's position as the outermost planet) its rotational axis brings it's path between Neptune and Saturn, which causes a great deal of the water contained within the ice to melt, which is why the Plutonian settlements are build on giant sheets of a Mercurian metal that float when the ice melts. Language Plutonian is unusual among sub-Terrestrial languages in having lost the feature of lexical tone (with the exception of the numerically important Mvita dialect) Standard Plutonian has five vowel phonemes: /ɑ/, /ɛ/, /i/, /ɔ/, and /u/. The pronunciation of the phoneme /u/ stands between Interplanetary Phonetic Alphabet u and o. Vowels are never reduced, regardless of stress. The vowels are pronounced as follows: */ɑ/ is pronounced like the "a" in father */ɛ/ is pronounced like the "e" in bed */i/ is pronounced like the "i" in ski */ɔ/ is pronounced like the "o" in "or" */u/ is pronounced like the "oo" in "bassoon". Plutonian is currently written in a slightly defective orthography using the Terrestrial Alphabet; the defectiveness comes in not distinguishing aspirated consonants, though those are not distinguished in all dialects. The language had previously been written in the Saturnian script. Unlike adaptations of the Saturnian script for other languages, relatively little accommodation was made for Plutonian. There were also differences in orthographic conventions between cities, authors, and over the centuries, some quite precise, but others defective enough to cause difficulties with intelligibility. Dialects Chichifundi, ''Chijomvu, ''Chimwiin, ''Kiamu, ''Kibajuni, ''Kichagga, ''Kimgao, ''Kimrima, ''Kimvita, ''Kingare, ''Kipemba, ''Kitikuu, ''Kitumbatu, ''Kiungujo, ''Kivumba Culture and Customs The culture and customs of Pluto are still, due to lack of time to differentiate, similar to what ancient Terrestrials did. They dress in multiple layers of thick clothes, due to the incredible cold. What food is grown on Pluto is grown inside the few Regime buildings that aren't made of ice - thus allowing life to be sustained inside their walls. The Mercurians have genetically altered several breeds of fish for the planet to sustain themselves on. Their homes are heated by a variety of gas 'ovens' of sorts, which mix together gasses to produce enough warmth that the people don't freeze to death at night. Demographics At the time of this record, in the fall of 3572, there was a total of 261,167 Plutonians that lived on the distant planet planet. Only 301 non-Plutonians claimed residence. The ration of men to women was 38/31, and the average age of the population was 49. Appearance and Genetics The lack of natural sunlight on Pluto has led to a people of dark pigmentation. At first, the micro-evolution of the people was a mystery - Mercurian scientists promptly discovered the cause. Due to the immense cold, the people of Pluto developed a system of veins and capillaries that rose to the top of their skin, giving it a dark appearance. When looked at very, very closely, this pigmentation can nearly appear purple, but only in those with incredibly thin skin. Plutonian eyes can vary in shades between a maroon-like brown color to black, and very, very rarely (due to the absense of time to weed out genetic abnormalities) there is someone born with another color pigmentation to their eyes. Plutonians are tall and tend to be wiry. The average height for both men and women is around 6 feet, the average weight being from 150 to 200 lbs. Category:Planets Category:Outer Planets